The Best Thing
by masumi-marine
Summary: Harm/Mac/Sergei A night at Harm's apartment with Mac and Sergei.


Title: The Best Thing   
  
Author: Masumi  
  
Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Classification: Harm/Mac/Sergei  
  
Rating: PG-13, some language  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS. No infringement intended. 

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Usually I'd finish the next part of 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' series every two weeks, but recently I've been going through a real life drama so part 4 isn't finished yet. 

Meanwhile here's just a small stand alone story for a bit of fun. Set during the events of 'Capital Crime'. 

All stories can be found at: http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/ 

About the story...My main inspirations come from music and that in particular from one very talented Mr Darren Hayes. The title of this story and the song used is taken from Savage Garden's _Affirmation_ CD. And as always…

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**19:15 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
****Washington****, ****DC**

"Good evening Sarah," Sergei greeted her cheerfully as he opened the door.

Mac gave a small smile in reply, trying to hide her tiredness, "Evening Sergei." 

"I have prepared us good food," Sergei said as he led her to the dining table. "La Rabb's specialty of mashed potatoes, lasagne and how do you say…a large piece of juicy dead cow." 

"Steak?"

"Yes, actually the mashed potatoes I cooked and the rest is compliments of the store from down the road."

Mac laughed, she sure wasn't complaining when food was readily prepared for her to consume.   

They ate dinner with minimal talk, neither minding the companionable peacefulness of the evening. Harm had left for an investigation on board the USS Patrick Henry eight days ago and wasn't due back for another day or two. The second day after Harm had left, Sergei had rung Mac to ask her over for dinner. This was the fourth night she'd spent with him, both keeping the other company. They'd spent the hours getting to know each other better. Mac was also teaching Sergei English, helping him to be grammatically correct, whilst he in turn was helping her fine tune her Russian.

As Mac cleaned up the last vestiges of her mashed potatoes, she laid down her cutlery and sat back in her chair. She looked on silently watching Sergei attack his piece of steak eagerly. She had to suppress a chuckle, now here was a fellow officer who knew how to appreciate his meat, unlike some. Not to mention Sergei also shared Harm's good looks and charming manner. Harm...he'd only been gone a week and already she missed his annoying flyboy presence. Their friendship was slowly moving on the upside again. Since Christmas and that way too short but sweet kiss…Mac was brought out of her reverie by a polite cough from the other end of the table.

"Thinking of something or someone in particular?" Sergei inquired cheekily.

"What?" Oh, oops. Mac willed the heat from rising up her cheeks. Getting up quickly, she picked up her plate and headed for the kitchen. Damn, these Rabb men could read her like an open book.

Sergei got up also and joined her at the sink. "So what should we do today?"

"Hmm…how about I teach you some decent American games."

"Ok"

"Let's start off with snap."

"Snap?" Sergei asked in puzzlement. 

"Snap," Mac confirmed. "Hold on, I'll go get it. I know where Harm keeps the pack." 

_Pack? Snap? _The only thing his mind could conjure up for some game called snap was the image of them both chasing each other around the room, teeth and mouths snapping open and shut, trying to get a bite of each other.__

Sergei grinned at the thought. _Might not be too bad._

Mac returned with the pack of cards to find Sergei smiling to himself. 

"Now who's thinking of something or someone good?" Mac teased.

He shrugged nonchalantly and came back with, "hey, I have been told many times by my brother, it is a free country." 

At least a good half an hour later, both were laughing out of breath with more than slightly sore red hands. 

Gathering Harm's F-14 cards together, Sergei got up and stretched. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Sure, thanks."

Mac took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch from her position on the floor. It was so good to be able to spend a few carefree hours without the intrusion of work or any other aspects of her life into her thoughts. The past week had been crazy and today, well today in comparison would've _made a whole week living with Lt. Singer seem like a happy joyous experience, _Mac thought sarcastically. 

Not wanting to delve further into her dark thoughts, Mac stretched and winced. Sitting hunched over for 36 minutes was definitely not good for your back or delicate posterior, even with a tough marine posterior at that. 

Coming back, Sergei saw her grimace and set down the two cups on the coffee table. Wiggling his fingers in front of her face, he said with extra emphasis on his Russian accent, "ma'am I see you need my expert service." 

"Well if you insist." Mac scooted forward so that Sergei could sit behind her on the floor. His hands started to massage away her tension and under his soothing touch, Mac soon relaxed and her mind drifted off. In the silence of the night, her thoughts inevitably returned to the events of earlier today.

It couldn't even be said that her day had started off badly, for it had been terrible even before she'd opened her eyes to the dawn of a new day. The nightmare she'd been entrapped within had been terrifying. She'd been running for her life from an unseen evil and ended up dead, her own body lying in a large pool of deep crimson red blood. After awakening perspired in sweat and disorientated, she'd felt an unusual sense of dread and fear. 

Going into work hadn't been easy either. She and Sturgis had clashed in jumble of personalities. His pushing about Harm, their frustrations on the murder investigation and her already tightly-strung emotions had caused her to snap from her usual calm and rational self.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mac: "I haven't slept with him."

Sturgis: Is that the problem?

  
Mac: There is no Problem

  
Sturgis: "Then why don't you just get over it and move on?"

  
Mac: "It wouldn't work."

  
Sturgis: "Why not?"

  
Mac: "Because I'm in love with him…Did I just say that?...You have to keep it to 

yourself."

  
Sturgis: "Okay"

  
Mac: "I mean it."

  
Sturgis: "So do I."

  
Mac: "You let our secret fly and you won't have a six."

  
Sturgis: "Is this what it's like being friends with you?"

  
Mac: "It's just the beginning." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End_ _Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And Mac believed it really would be the beginning of a good friendship. In the short time she'd known him, her intuitions now told her Sturgis was a truly good man and she could trust with him with her slip of tongue. _Otherwise he wouldn't be such a good friend of Harms, _Mac rationalised. Then the rest of the day had ensued in a build up of adrenaline rush, trying to solve the murder of Commander Laura Aiken.

Suddenly Mac's mind and body became in sync and the events of the day caught up, overwhelming her with compelling force and a lone tear slipped from her eye unwillingly. With a start, she remembered where she was. Sergei had twisted his head around, looking at her with concern.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she mumbled with embarrassment.

"It's ok Sarah," Sergei smiled gently at her.

Mac drew comfort from the pair of familiar, soft aquamarine eyes before her. So much alike to Harm. In a move that surprised her, Sergei pulled Mac easily onto his lap and loosely wrapped his arms around her.

Mac was grateful for the kindness and support he was offering without any questions. Leaning her head back against his chest, she allowed herself a rare moment of rest, letting her guards down.

"I wish things were always this easy," Mac sighed wistfully.  

Then both minds thought simultaneously...

_If only…_

_He was 12 years older._

_Big brother wasn't in love with her._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Meanwhile…_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Harm slid in his key and opened his apartment door, then stopped dead at a loss for words. _ Never want to fly_ _Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me _

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe_

_You're the best thing about me_

Hearing the door open, both Mac and Sergei looked up startled.

"Harm!"

"Brother!"

Untangling herself, Mac jumped up abruptly, her face flushed. Grabbing her purse, she hardly paused with,

"Night Sergei. Harm, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she barely allowed Harm to step out of the doorway before departing hastily.

Long seconds passed and Harm continued to stare at the closed door after Mac. 

"Brother…"

"Not now Sergei," with that, Harm too slipped back out the door, swinging it shut behind him.

Sergei sighed. Sometimes these Americans could be so pig-headed and irrational. 

_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry _

_Stuck in a maze searching for a way to _

_Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me_

_You're so close where do you end where do I begin?_

_Always pushing and pulling_

_Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me_

_I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered _

_North of gravity head up in the stratosphere_

_You and I roller coaster riding love_

_You're the centre of adrenaline_

_And I'm beginning to understand_

Getting into his corvette, Harm contemplated driving over to see Mac. No, bad idea. He'd better calm down and sort out the impending swirl of confusion in his brain first. Talking to Mac now would probably cause him to use his infamous tactic. Stick the oversized Rabb foot in the mouth now and grovel later. From past experience he'd learnt it wasn't such a good idea. 

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me _

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe_

_You're the best thing about me_

More out of good reflex than attention, Harm quickly switched foot to the brake peddle before he ran the red light. Startled, he realised he'd been driving around aimlessly, following the roads that twisted and turned continually with no final destination. _Kind of like an analogy my life,_ he thought dryly. What did he want? _A lot of things_. _What do you want most?_ Mac's words came floating back through his mind like a haunting memory. 

A week ago, he'd gladly taken the case from the Admiral which gave him the chance to be near the action he loved most. But that was all, _near_ being the operative word. He'd been sent on board the Henry to conduct an investigation into a night-time mishap. During the entire eight days though, he couldn't help but be distracted watching the younger pilots jetting off, whilst he could only look on longingly. 

Then this morning he'd been able to wrap up the case early and decided to return ahead of schedule. Looking forward to seeing Mac, he admitted to himself. Being with Mac always made him feel happier. Especially now, with no more Renee and that Aussie ass Brumby, their friendship was as strong as ever.  But then today he'd arrived back to…to what exactly? Seeing Mac and Sergei cuddling was the last thing he would've ever imagined. _There couldn't be anything going on between them, could there be? Why? Why Mac…Why Sergei!_

Turning down a darkened street, he manoeuvred an illegal u-turn. Under normal circumstances, Harm was an outstanding citizen up-holding the law to the last letter, but right now he really couldn't care less. 

_Walk on broken glass make my way through fire_

_These are the things I would do for love_

_Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason_

_Up is down the impossible occurs each day_

_This intoxication thrills me_

_I only pray it doesn't kill me_

Almost an hour later Harm pulled up, back outside his apartment block. He hoped with a guilty conscience that his brother had already left. Opening the door, he sighed in relief. He didn't want to face Sergei just yet. Stripping out of his uniform, Harm headed to the kitchen hoping to find a good strong drink. Before he could raid the fridge however, he spied the note lying on the counter.

_Brother we need to talk. Sarah was only upset about something. Call me. _

_Sergei_

Sarah, he called her Sarah! Sergei started off calling her Colonel Mackenzie and then Mac but not Sarah. Damn it, they had to have gotten closer since he'd been gone.

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me _

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe_

_You're the best thing about me_

**The Next Morning**

**07:20 EST****  
En route to JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church****, ****VA******

"Shit!" Mac swore as she swerved to avoid a porthole. Why was she feeling apprehensive, embarrassed and slightly guilty for? After all she and Sergei had done nothing wrong. 

_Even **if** something had occurred between me and Sergei, so what?_ Devil-Mac-Marine questioned. 

_Because you have feelings for Harm,_ Angel-Mac-Marine answered. 

_So? It's not like Harm and I are going out or anything, are we?_ Devil-Mac-Marine retorted. 

Mac rolled her eyes at her own absurdity. 

_Having an argument with yourself in broad daylight could get you a free straight jacket marine._

_You're the centre of adrenaline_

_And I'm beginning to understand _

_You could be the best thing about me_

**07:30 ****EST****  
****JAG****Headquarters****  
****Falls**** Church, VA**

After dropping off her cover and briefcase in her office, Mac took off for her usual morning wake up call. She planned to quickly grab a cup of black coffee and get herself settled before Harm arrived.

Darn, no such luck. Why the hec was Harm here on time for once? His back was turned to her so she too began preparing herself a cup in silence.

Harm sensed her presence and turned around to prop his backside against the bench. Still neither said a word. _Ahh…what the hell, _Harm was unsure of which direction to take and so took the safest route. 

"Colonel."

"Commander," Mac greeted in reply. She still hadn't even bothered to look at him. Damn it, so something must be going on between her and Sergei! Or she wouldn't be acting this. His hurt and anger spontaneously took over.

"So did you have a good time at _my_ apartment last night?" he asked sarcastically.

Mac spun around at the tone of his voice and the question fired. She narrowed her eyes, "what are you insinuating Commander?"

"You tell me."  

"Well then I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out," Mac retorted over shoulder as she headed back to her office. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, she left a slightly stunned Harm behind her retreating back. 

**13:15 EST******

**Cmdr Harmon Rabb's office  
JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church****, ****VA**

"Sergei!" 

"Brother, you have not returned my call."

"I ahh…"

"Harm," Sergei cut him off. "I am from Russia, not outer space. You are making…" he struggled to find the right words to express his feelings. "Trouble for nothing. Sarah just came over to keep me company. I was – bored out of my brains" Sergei said, pleased with the expression he'd learnt. 

"She has been teaching me English and we played snap. She was upset about something and I hugged her. That is all." His direct and sincere explanation made Harm instantly feel like a fool. 

Harm's body relaxed with relief and he rose from his chair extending his arm out to Sergei who grasped his hand in return. 

"I'm sorry Sergei, I was just…" 

"Jealous because I am much better looking than you and spent time with your beautiful Colonel," Sergei offered. 

Harm just smirked, not denying nor acknowledging his brother's observations.

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me _

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe_

_You're the best thing about me_

_You could be the best thing about me_

_What if you're the best thing about me?_

Fifteen minutes later, Sergei left and Harm went in search of Mac. He found her sitting alone outside digging into a large plate of pasta and fat chunky wedges.

"Mac"

She continued to eat without a glance in his direction. Harm sat down on the opposite side of the wooden outdoor table.

"Maccc," he whinged. God, he hated her silent treatment. It was as deadly as invisible poisonous gas.

Harm took hold of her hand, halting it's journey towards her mouth. Mac finally lifted her head and glowered at him. Harm simply grinned and still holding her hand in his, brought the fork to his mouth and ate her forked pasta. Mac face lost it's scowl and her eyes widened in surprise. He let go of her hand, chewed and swallowed casually. Then taking on a serious tone, he held up his hands in acquiesce. 

"Look, I'm sorry I was too quick to jump to conclusions."

"Damn right you should be."

"But I…I missed you Mac," he confessed quietly. He saw her features soften and she gave him a small tender smile. And then she returned to her food, noncommittally. 

They sat in serene silence; not needing any further explanations from each other. Harm watched on in amusement as she finished off the remainder of her lunch. 

Standing up, Mac scrunched up the paper bag and tossed it into the bin. She heard Harm move up behind her and before she knew what was happening, he'd gently grasped her arms and turned her around to face him. Harm took her in his arms in a brief hug and then bent his head to kiss her softly on the cheek. 

"What was that for?" Mac demanded in astonishment.

"You're the best thing about me Sarah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end? It's choose your own adventure, readers! 

If you'd like to continue with more Sergei in a sequel, email me Otherwise thanx for reading, THE END ;D 


End file.
